tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
TMNT ( MerleFelix )
TMNT ist eine ausgedachte Serie vom User MerleFelix. Sie besitzt faccetten aus der 2012-Serie, verläuft aber größtenteils anders. Sie startet im September 2014 Die Serie Die Serie besteht aus vorerst einer Staffel mit 20 Episoden. Je nach dem wie die Serie ankommt werden weitere Staffeln bzw. Episoden geschrieben. Die Episoden kommen unregelmäßig. Die Serie verläuft weitgehend wie die 2012 Serie, auch wenn viele der Handlungen verschieden sind. Die Hauptcharaktere Leonardo '''ist der Anführer des Turtle-Teams. Er ist sehr ernst, kann gelegentlich jeoch auch einen scherz machen bzw. verstehen. Er kämpft mit zwei Katanas und mit Raph der beste Kämpfer.Er will es zuerst nicht zugeben, ist aber ein ziehmlicher Space Heroes Fan. '''Donatello ist der Wissensexperte der Turtles. Er kann jede Gleichung berechnen, jede physikalische Formel auswendig und jede menge Sachen bauen. Er ist in April verliebt und wird in ihrer Gegenwart zu einem brabbelnden Baby.Er kämpft mit einem Bo Stab Raphael ist der draufgängerische Matcho bei den Brüdern und versäumt somit keinen Kampf. Doch seine Hitzköpfigkeit steigt ihm manchmal zu Kopf, was dann schnell zu einem Problem werden kann. Er kämpft mit zwei Sai. Michelangelo ist ein Witzbold. Er nimmt nichts und niehmanden ernst-außer seine heißgeliebte Pizza. Er ist jedoch sehr intelligent, was er das ein ums andere mal beweist. Seine Waffen sind zwei Nunchakos und mehrere Klumpen verdorbene Pizza. Splinter ist der Meister der Turtles und lehrt diesen seit über 15 Jahren die Kunst des Ninjutsus. Er hatte einen Bruder, eine Frau und ein Kind.Er besitzt einen Gehstock, welcher eine verborgene Klinge enthält. April O'Neil ist ein Schulmädchen. Sie lernt auch die Turtles kennen. Sie lernt nebenbei ebenfalls das Ninjutsu und ihre Waffe ist ein Tessen. Shredder '''ist der Gegenspieler der Turtles und heißt eigendlich Oruko Saki. Er ist ein gefürchteter Ninja Krieger und kämpft mit dunkelem Ninjutsu und seinen in seinen Metallhandschuhen intigrierten Blades. Er besaß zwei Schüler: Bradfort und Xever. Weitere Charaktere Theme Song Text: Teenage mutant ninja turtles Teenage mutant ninja turtles Teenage mutant ninja turtles Heroes in a half shell Turtle power! Here we go! It's the lean, green, ninja team On the scene,cool teens doing ninja things So extreme, out of the sewers like laser beams Get rocked with the shell-shocked pizza kings Can't stop these radical dudes The secret of the ooze made the chosen few Emerge from the shadows to make their move The good guys win and the bad guys lose Leonardo's the leader in blue, Does anything it takes to get his ninjas through Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines Raphael has the most attitude on the team Michelangelo,he's one of a kind, And you know just where to find him when it's Party time Master splinter taught them every single skill They need To be one lean, mean, green incredible team Teenage mutant ninja turtles Teenage mutant ninja turtles Teenage mutant ninja turtles Heroes in a half shell Turtles power! Schau dir hier den Theme Song an Episoden '''Staffel 1 0. Secrets Part 1/2 # Rise of the Pizza # Zombees and other Problems # Guest by Kraang part 1 # Guest by Kraang part 2 # Revenge # Dark Duo # # # # # # # # # # # # Dark doings in the snow # # ' '